


Not-So-Good Girl

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Jerrica puts a holographic costume to good use.
Relationships: Jem | Jerrica Benton/Rio Pacheco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Not-So-Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



Jerrica Benton couldn’t rip out Pizzazz’s hair for constantly hitting on Rio.

Jem couldn’t get caught in a cat fight with her biggest rival.

But, as Jerrica watched the lead singer for the Misfits practically melt against her boyfriend, a little voice whispered in her ear that maybe she could…

…if she was someone else, with a little help from Synergy.

She whispered some commands to Synergy as she stood in the empty women’s bathroom, then turned to the mirror to check out her look. A spiky mane of blonde hair with red tips, dramatic eye makeup, and a clingy red dress and red thigh-high boots would ensure all eyes were on her.

She felt different than she did when she put on the Jem persona – Jem, like Jerrica, was still a good girl at the heart of it.

Jerrica wasn’t sure what she was going to call this persona, but she didn’t feel like a good girl. She felt like going out there and giving Pizzazz a taste of her own medicine.

So she walked out, letting the door of the bathroom slam behind her. She heard a few whistles as she walked by, but her focus was on Pizzazz and Rio, who was desperately trying to disentangle himself from Pizzazz.

Jerrica stepped up to the bar, and gave Pizzazz a very satisfying hip check. “Pretty sure he told you to back off,” she drawled. “Surely with all your money you can find some man who actually wants to talk to you.”

Watching Pizzazz sputter as someone treated her as rudely as she treated…well, everyone…was worth the price of admission. Rio had wrenched free, and they were beginning to draw some attention, leading Pizzazz to stomp off in frustration after screeching a threat at Jerrica.

“If you can find me!” She called gaily, and repressed a giggle as Pizzazz almost turned back.

“Thanks a lot.” Rio was giving her a grateful look. “It’s hard to get rid of her when she’s on a roll.”

“Can’t say I blame her,” she said as she gave him a long look up and down – she really did have a good-looking boyfriend – and grinned at him as he blushed a little.

“Thanks but…I have a girlfriend,” Rio said. “Can I buy you a drink?”

It was freeing to just stand here and flirt a little, Jerrica thought. 

When she turned to leave, she gave him a grin. “Your girlfriend’s a lucky woman,” she said with a wink. 

“I’m the lucky one…I just realized I don’t even know your name.”

She stuck out her hand. “Jessica.”

“Well, Jessica,” he said as he shook it, “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

She blew a kiss in his direction as she turned away. “Maybe you will.”

Maybe she would have to revisit this persona, Jerrica thought. It was fun to be the not-so-good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! It was fun to let Jerrica have a little fun.


End file.
